The Winchesters meet The Fangbangers
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: Sam and Dean are joined by an O/C just as they learn of a town that is home to vampires, shape-shifters, werewolves and witches. What happens when The Winchesters roll into town? What happens when O/C falls for a member of the town?
1. Introducing the 3rd hunter

I stood in front of Dean and Sam Winchester, in the park where I arranged to meet them.

"So yeah, like I said, I'm your cousin."

"Wait, what? How is that possible?" Dean looked at me with a stern face.

"Mary, my aunt, had a sister, Michelle, my mother. My mum didn't want anything to do with the family business, which I hear you're part of," I explained.

"We've been a part of it ever since we were old enough to fire a gun," Sam spoke up.

"Never mind that, why come and find us now and not find our dad, your uncle, when our mum died?" Dean crossed his arms.

"Being younger than Sam might have something to do with that, making it physically impossible since I wasn't even born," I snarled.

Sam let a small smirk reach his face. "She certainly sounds like you, Dean."

"Sam, shut up," Dean snapped.

"And anyway, my mum only told me the full details a couple of years ago and you two are not easy to find,"

"You've been looking for us for two years?" Sam asked with astonishment in his voice.

"My mum told me if anything ever happened to her, I was to search for the two of you and tell you who I was and how she died and you would take care of me. I have no one else. I don't know anything about my mum's family, I have no brothers or sisters and my dad died years ago. You're the only family I have," I told them.

"Hang on, you said she told you tell us how she died, what's that all about?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"She said she knew leaving the family and the hunter life behind would come back and bite her in the back. She was right; she was walking home from work one night and got attacked by a vampire. She came home two nights later and told me to stake her and start searching for you." I took a deep breath and sat on the bench to my left. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I knew if I refused to kill her, she would go out and get herself killed some other worse way, like walking into the sun."

Sam sat next to me on the bench and put his head in his hands.

"So, what? We just take you in, take you everywhere with us like a pet dog?" Dean asked. "It's dangerous enough with me and Sam together."

"Dean, we're the only family she's got, we can't just leave her on her own," Sam tried to reason.

"I'm not asking to be a hunter, my mum would roll over in her grave, but I could stay in the car or in a hotel when you have to work," I reasoned.

"When was the last time you ate something? I can't make this kind of decision without pie," Dean asked me

"I had a banana earlier and a few chocolate bars yesterday," I answered.

"Come on then, I saw a place that looks like they do good pie."

Dean turned and walked away.

Sam stood up and looked down at me.

"It looks like you're with us now," he smiled.

"But Dean said . . ."

"If Dean hadn't already made the decision then he wouldn't be taking you for pie; welcome to the family."

Sam put his arm around me and pushed me in the direction Dean, and now Sam, was walking ahead in.

I took a deep breath and took a step forward.

I had a feeling things were going to be very different from now on.


	2. If you're a Winchester, you're a hunter

"So," Dean started over apple pie. "If we're gonna be taking care of you, we need to know some stuff. How old are you? What freaks you out? Do you know anything about hunting or the life surrounding it? Can you do anything useful, I mean, do you have any skills?"

I looked at Sam who looked back, obviously also wanting answers.

"I am 21 years old, which makes me seven years younger than you," I looked at Dean. "And two years younger than you," I directed at Sam. "Spiders freak me out, as does heights and the thought of being run over."

Dean frowned, confused.

"I don't know how to hunt and I don't want to learn, but I know a lot, loads in fact, about the life surrounding it. I started doing research after my mum, you know, to make sure if I was in that situation, I'd know at least what I was dealing with. That leads onto my skills; I am shit-hot smart when it comes to creatures, myths, legends, curses, everything that exists and shouldn't. And that's not being vain." I looked from Dean to Sam. "You want to know something, I can find it if I don't know it already. While searching for you I made it my . . . habit to become a supernatural encyclopaedia."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, both with raised eyebrows.

"What's your last name? Are you a Winchester?" Sam asked.

"I could be, I suppose, my mum changed her last name when she left home. From Winchester to Smith. She said she wanted something ordinary and completely normal."

"Can't get more normal than that," Dean huffed around a mouth full of pie.

"Where are you staying? Do you have much stuff with you?"

"A motel fifteen minutes from here and I have two bags of clothes and another bag of stuff I need. Passport, money, a few I.D.'s, the general stuff," I answered Sam's question.

"How do you get around?" Dean asked me.

"Coach, bus, train, hitchhike, any way I can. I've had to learn how to survive, maybe now I won't have to worry about that so much," I replied.

"Being with us doesn't mean you let your guard drop, you always keep alert and keep your eyes open," Dean pointed at me with his fork and I nodded nervously.

Sam looked at his watch. "We need to go and get her stuff and go if we want to be in Louisiana by tomorrow."

"Rednecks," I grinned.

"I think you and me are going to get along," Dean laughed.

"Can you find anything out about the town Bon Temps? There are vampires that have supposedly revealed themselves and are living among humans," Sam asked.

"Are you going to kill them?" I looked at them warily.

"If they are feeding off humans, which they probably are. We've only met one . . ." Dean sought a word in his mind.

"Coven," I filled in.

"Yeah, we've only met one coven that doesn't harm humans. Humans weren't at risk so we left them to it," he explained.

"We'll get you the laptop when we get in the car," Sam said and looked at Dean. "Are you going to take much longer?"

"Sam, don't rush me. You know a good pie needs to be eaten properly so you get the whole taste, you can't just eat pie like you eat a . . . cheesecake, now we will leave when I have finished," Dean scowled.

"I hope you have patience and a very long fuse cause you're gonna need it to be around him all the time," Sam advised.

"Hahaha, don't be like that Sammy, you would miss me if I were gone."

"I don't know, why don't you give it a try," Sam fought back.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."


End file.
